


Movie Night

by sootonthecarpet



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Popcorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootonthecarpet/pseuds/sootonthecarpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written ages ago for the prompt "John has popcorn. Sherlock wants it." May or may not be slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Once again John put out a hand to stop the detective, shoving him to one side. Sherlock draped himself over the arm and reached forward blindly, looking like a cat after its meal.

"No, Sherlock." John said firmly, taking his arm back and holding the popcorn up and to the side.

"But Jo-ohn," Sherlock complained. "It's delicious! I NEED POPCORN. I haven't had any in yeeeaaaars!" He flopped onto his back dejectedly.

"Go make your own then," his flatmate responded.

"Can't. Dunno how. Give me your popcorn!"

"No!"

"Or how about yes."

"NO, Sherlock," John said, holding the popcorn higher still.

Sherlock sighed. "Fiiiiine," he mumbled, and instead curled up half in John's lap.

 

Twenty minutes later, John's arms were getting tired and he had completely lost track of the plotline of the movie he was watching. Very carefully he put the bowl of popcorn down on the floor and let the blood flow back into his fingertips. Sherlock tensed, ready to spring from the couch after the delicious corn snack, but John placed a hand on his shoulder, pinning him down lightly. "Oh no you don't, Sherlock," he voiced sharply.

"Hmph," Sherlock responded. "I'd like to see you try to keep me here."

"I WILL, thanks," John said. Sherlock prepared for something akin to wrestling, but instead John tangled a hand through Sherlock's hair and ran his fingers along it.

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Keeping you here," John answered, grinning. He continued petting Sherlock's hair with one hand, and let up the grip on his shoulder, rubbing his back gently.

"Um... how?"

"You haven't left yet, have you?" He said teasingly. "Your hair is very soft, you know."

"Of course it is. And besides, I can leave whenever I want."

...Forty minutes later, the movie was halfway through, the popcorn was untouched, and Sherlock was practically purring. John was lulled halfway to sleep, and Sherlock was more relaxed than he would have thought possible.

Just as John closed his eyes, Sherlock sprang up, grabbed the popcorn, and returned to his side in an instant, curling up next to him with the popcorn in front of him. "What?" John said sleepily, sitting up a little straighter.

"Tricked you, apparently," the detective answered in an amused tone, but he wriggled under John's arm before he took a handful of the popcorn. "Mm," he said, and then offered the bowl to John.

John was a bit confused by this. "I thought you wanted it."

"I never said I wouldn't share with you. Could you pet my hair again? Thanks."

 

And after that, they always made popcorn on movie night.


End file.
